Katori
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Valentine2015_EN = Um.... Here, would you perhaps want to eat this? Yes, it is a chocolate cake. Please enjoy it. |Valentine2015_Note = Kai only |SecondAnniversary2015 = 提督、今日はとても大切な日ですね。そんな日にご一緒できて香取は、幸せです! |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Admiral, today is a important day. Katori is happy to be with you on such a day! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = また、夏がやってきましたね。駆逐艦たちがはしゃいでる。提督、一泳ぎします？ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Summer has come again, hasn't it? The destroyers are really excited. Admiral, how about a swim? |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 提督、少し肌寒くなってきましたね。秋ですね。提督の秋は読書の秋、ですか？ |Fall2015_EN = Admiral, it's got a bit chilly. Autumn... are you going to spend this autumn with reading, admiral? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = クリスマスですね、提督。少しロマンチック… イルミネーションを付けたくなります。 |Christmas2015_EN = It's Christmas, Admiral. It's a little bit romantic... it makes me want to put up some illumination. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = さあ、年の瀬ですね。艦隊も鎮守府も、一年の汚れを取りましょ。大掃除、ですね。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Well then, it's New Year Eve. Whether it's the fleet or naval base, let's wash out this one year's worth of filth. Spring cleaning, was it? |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、明けましておめでとうございます！今年こそ、一緒に遠洋航海しちゃいます？ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year! Surely, we'll sail the seas together again this year, won't we? |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 福はー内！鬼はー外！…うふっ、童心に戻ったみたいで、楽しいですね、提督！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Luck in! Demons out! ...ufufu, going back to such childish things, it's quite fun, Admiral! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、今日はとても大切な日ですね。そんな日にご一緒できて香取は、幸せです! |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, today is a important day. Katori is happy to be with you on such a day! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary }} Character Appearance * She has light brown or silver hair tied into a folded ponytail with parted bangs. She has blue or green eyes. She wears a double-breasted white jacket with gold epaulettes over a white collared shirt and black necktie up top combined with a gray skirt, and pantyhose below. * Her combat gear involves a backpack-like rig holding up a smokestack and two twin-cannon turrets, as well as a bridge carried on a strap like a purse. Her shoes in this mode are armored high-heeled sandals. Personality * She is personified around the role of a teacher, carrying a pointer, (or riding crop for some artists,) and prominently wearing glasses. She talks in a mature, maternal, gentle, but also somewhat flirty tone. Notes * Winter 2015 Event, E-4 clear reward. * Does not count as a CL for expeditions. * Required as flagship for Expedition 32. * Cannot equip Star Shell but can equip Searchlight after remodel. * As a training cruiser, she provides a scaling bonus to experience gain when deployed in PvP, see Experience and Rank page for details. Trivia * Named after the Shinto Katori Shrine in Chiba prefecture, Japan. ** That name was first carried by the leader of the Katori class pre-dreadnought battleships in 1906. ** Her name was passed down to the first training ship of the Maritime Self Defense Force in 1969. Training ship JDS Katori (TV-3501) sailed around the world, raised a number of officers over 25 years in a peaceful era, and was retired full of happiness in 1998. Kashima soon followed as a modern JMSDF training ship, continuing Katori's work. * A training ship from commissioning on April 20th, 1940 to sometime before November 11th, 1941. * A combat ship from sometime before November 11th, 1941 until sinking in 1944. * Sunk in a joint attack between the USN ships Iowa and New Jersey during ''Operation Hailstone'' on February 19th, 1944 off Truk (07°45′N 151°20′E﻿). ** On the morning of February 17th, 1944, she led a small fleet, including Maikaze & Nowaki, from Truk in a breakout attempt towards Yokosuka, Japan. They were subjected to air attacks before facing a superior surface force. Only Nowaki escaped. ** Iowa barraged Katori with 5 & 16-inch salvos, sinking her in 13 minutes, sunk with all hands lost. * A damaged Katori was personally spared from further air attack by ADM Mitscher so that ADM Spruance's battleships could be brought up for live target practice. **A training cruiser to the very end. Category:Katori Class Category:Auxiliary Ship Category:Ship with hourly notification Category:Ships required for Improvements